Dark Side Stories
by tinkerchu
Summary: Summary: Everything seemed to be going fine for the cat demon, Momo in her relationship with the Youko Kurama. But a certain dog demon keeps interfering making matters worse, what will happen? KuramaXOC, and slight OCXSesshomaru with same character.
1. Prelude

**If you haven't read my other fanfic, Awari Mugen aka Fleeting Dreams, then this might not make sense. If necessary you would only have to read the first two to three chapters of that fic to really get this side story.  
**

**Quick Summary: ****This is an intended side story for my other fic Awari Mugen. ****The events in this story takes place after Youko Kurama and Momo had that discord with Sesshomaru mentioned in Awari Mugen to the events leading to the start of the story. In chapter 2 Momo quickly reminisce on how she meet Youko Kurama then Sesshomaru to the point when she made that agreement with him.  
Pretty much this documents all the little things that I never mention in the original story that happen in those in between times. I thought it would be a great writing excersise to further my inquiry on my OC Momo.  
Koga would make appearances of course, as well as other characters. I might jump around a bit in the timeline. I might not update as much as I like either. But I'll try my best. **

* * *

Dark Side Stories

Prelude

"Momo!" he called out as he rushed through the forest. "Momo?"

_Where did she go? _He noticed lately that she had a strange habit of going off by herself without telling him.

"I'm right here, Kurama," she cheerfully appeared out of nowhere. He went over to her almost exhausted from hunting her down.

"Don't do that again. You worry me!"

"Sorry...Kirara ran off this time." She flashed her in front of her.

"So her too..." The phrase _Like mother, like daughter_ flew by in his head but Kirara wasn't really her daughter even though Momo treated her like one sometimes. In addition to her partner.

"Anyways, it's pretty safe around here."

"Still...I don't like you running off on your own."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself you know." He turned around and waved his hand absentmindedly as he headed back. "Kurama!"

_I might as well go off and not tell him if he's going to brush me off like that._

She followed after Kurama only to almost run in to his back. He had stopped dead in his tracks looking to his side.

"What's wrong?" She looked too catching the downwind of the scent. "Oh...." she said flatly.

That's when Sesshomaru appeared out of the forest. Momo can still feel the tension between them. It had only been a month since he had tried to put the moves on her.

"Hello Momo," he said to her ignoring Kurama's presence. Since then they had refused to address each other in any manner. She had quickly became the acting medium between the two.

"Sesshomaru..." she said. She kept Kurama in her sights just in case. It was the first time since that whole ordeal that he had approached either of them. She thought for sure he had declined the offer, but his sudden appearances is proving otherwise. "Is there something that you need?"

"Since you offered it, I do need you for something. If it isn't inconvenient for you?" He gave Kurama an annoyance glance. He already had his back turned.

"Um...no."

"Momo," said Kurama. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and gently tugged her along away from the opposition.

"You can't keep her to yourself. She made an agreement with me," said Sesshomaru.

"Which I didn't consent with."

"Kurama..." said Momo.

"Hmph." He let go of her and walked away.

"When?" she asked reluctantly looking at Sesshomaru. _I wish I never agreed to this._

"Tonight?"

"Sure." She raced through the bushes after her fox. "Kurama!"

When she finally caught up to him, he was standing by, waiting.

"You should never had said yes." He wouldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry. But if I didn't...he would come everyday! At least this way, we can get rid of him faster."

"Do you really think he would leave you alone?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Even then, when he's with you. Who's to say he wouldn't try something with you?"

"You know I won't fall for it. And it's only for a few months."

"We hope."

He continued back to the pack, leaving her once again to follow him. The hideout was pretty empty. Most thieves like to sleep during the day. It was only a couple of them moving around. She knew she would be up all night though.

_I know I'm going to pay for this tomorrow..._she thought. Whatever it was that Sesshomaru wanted it was sure going to be tiresome...and boring.

"Momo?" He was looking at her. He had that troublesome look now.

"It's nothing." She walked past him into the secret hideaway cave. It was no where as vast as the main cave they occupied. Or as cluttered with treasures.

She had learned since being with Kurama, that everywhere he's been was a hideaway for his stolen treasures. Some of these places she haven't even seen yet. She doubt Yomi might have as well either despite their even longer partnership.

A heavy sigh escaped her when she sat down in the corner on some soft comforters.

"What's got you?"

She looked up to see Yomi towering her.

"How long have you been there?" She made it plain to him that he was an annoyance.

"Since you came prancing in. Where's Kurama?"  
"I'm right here," he appeared right beside him. Kurama's demeanor matched Momo's in Yomi's head so he tried to put two and two together.

"Did you two fight?" he asked straightforward.

"No!" Kurama and Momo both answered at the same time.

_I bet he would have liked to hear that, _thought Momo.

"We saw Sesshomaru," answered Kurama first.

"Him again? What does he want?" He glanced at Momo knowing the answer.

Kurama sighed. "I have had enough dealing with him."  
"Well, there is a solution."

"Yomi." said Kurama. His tone grew quite tired. "That is not a solution..."

"How about it Momo?" Yomi turned to her ignoring Kurama. "I can see you with Sesshomaru."

She got up and punched him in the face. Kurama for a second turned a blind eye as his mate took out his second. Yomi was too careless when it came to women. Before letting Kurama tell her off, she walked away. Not that he would scold her, she just didn't want to hear it right now if he was preparing to bitch at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked Yomi as he rubbed his cheek tenderly.

"Yeah. I got to break it to you, she's got a mean punch," Kurama helped Yomi off of the ground.

"You should know, she doesn't like hearing that. Or did you forget the last time?"

"Still..." Kurama had already walked away to his own dark place in the corner of his mind. The relationship was becoming strained. Sesshomaru was definitely problematic, but he felt like he can trust Momo.

_Two months...hopefully he will be gone by then. If not, I will surely take action. Sesshomaru will regret ever meeting me. _

* * *

**kinda tells me alot here...I think I always intended sometimes for Momo to not fully understand Kurama or to now everything. really, I don't think he confides alot in I know first part is kinda short. I'm planning trying to get one done a week till I am completely satisfied.  
**


	2. Dark Tidings

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I tried to keep to a chapter a week but it has gotten chaotic up here. And summer is finally over, for me that is. The rain is back...  
**

* * *

Dark Side Stories

Dark Tidings

Momo covered her mouth up as she yawn. She wasn't able to get as much sleep as she can before meeting Sesshomaru. The whole discord that occurred earlier which resulted her in right straighting Yomi in the face has been on her mind.

Kurama had not talked to her once since then. He gave her a light nod as he watched her leave the pack, but other then that he seemed to have secluded himself in his own part of his mind away from her. Those periods when Kurama wanted to be alone shutting everyone out around him. All she could do was watch and wait until he was done pondering those thoughts he had on his mind. It didn't stop before she had to leave though.

It wasn't how she wanted to leave things.

These dark tidings.

That's what she wanted to call them. When Kurama had his silent moments.

She trek through the bush on her own back to the spot where Sesshomaru met them earlier.

"It's too dangerous out here to be on your own."

"Sure it is." She heard him coming. _Your starting to sound like Kurama. _"So where are you taking me?"

No answer. He turned back around and started to walk away.  
_  
Am I suppose to follow?_ She thought. Coming to that resolution she trailed behind him. Jaken and Aun were nowhere to be found. Not that it mattered.

Sesshomaru was already a capable demon on his own. She knew she was a precaution at most. Backup was what she was to him.

Unless he had something else on the agenda. Pray what that may be it didn't involve her at all.

If he tried to pull anything on her again she would cut the deal right then. Yes, that was what she decided. Then Kurama can do what he please with the mutt afterwards.

She wouldn't care.

They were heading more North it seemed. Walking behind him was getting dull.

Even before when he came with her and escorted her through out the plain it wasn't this boring. They walked side by side and talked about various things.

Their travels, adventures, various demons they knew in the area.

Sesshomaru would occasionally talk about his father which was an interesting topic. Nothing she had could compare unless you would want to include the thievings of the great Youko Kurama but that was sure to put him off.

No, it was the tension. It was building before in the meadow with Kurama and now it was dragging out here.

"Sesshomaru!" She got beside him and walked on his right hand side like before. "So what calls for this occasion?"

Another attempt at a conversation and to dig for more information as well.

"I was going to see Toto-sai again."  
_Toto-sai? _The name ringed in her head._ The demon sword smith?_ _He was the best in the land. Or so they said. What did Sesshomaru need with him? _  
Her wondering expression crossed her face. Sesshomaru picked up on it and interrupted it.

"I was wondering on the whereabouts of a certain sword he made for father a while back," he answered.  
"Oh really?"

It finally dawned on her. He mention once about the swords his father commission for Toto-sai to make. One was hanging off his waist at that very moment. The other, or others in some case were surely hidden some safe.

But Toto-sai had a habit of running away and hiding. Surely a hard one to pin done, especially if you were a disgruntled customer. And Sesshomaru was the mother load of disgruntled customers.

They would be extremely lucky to catch him off guard in his own home.

Crossing her arms she wonder what used she was to him for this. It was a matter of own affairs. She didn't need a sword or anything. No weapons to polish.

Before she had a chance of asking him a whirlwind apprehended them on their pathway.

The heavy stench of wolf was up in the air making Sesshomaru's nose crinkled. The scent wasn't as irritating as the fox's but just as annoying.  
"Mo!" He waved his hand up in a greeting. "What brings you to these parts?"  
"Oh, not much." She smiled lightly. "Just busy on an errand."

Koga glared at Sesshomaru and got the message immediately. There was never any kind of conversation, not even light ones between those two. They just didn't have anything to say to each other.

Again, compare to the fox demon, the wolf was nothing but a flea. But not problematic enough to squish.

"I see." He sensed the air and knew it was off. "Everything going alright?"

"Yeah..." she knew he was being concern. "Nothing to worry about."

"Good, by the way if you're not busy..." He pulled her over and turned their backs to Sesshomaru.

"What is it now Koga?" she crossed her arms. He had another proposition for her. "Is it the snakes again?"

She quickly remembered when he last came to here and complain that there was a group of snake demons in their territory threatening the northern wolf tribe. What a horrendous experience that was. Boy, was she glad Sesshomaru was there to exterminate even though she was sure she could have handle it on her own. Whatever it was now, she doubt he would lift another finger, especially for the wolves.

"Well, no...you see, there's this nasty group of birds flooding the area."

"Birds?"

"Yes, they like to call themselves the birds of paradise, or something."

"Huh...sorry but birds are out of my range."

"Please?" He clapped his hands together. "I will get you all the boar you want."

"Wow, that's very generous of you but...my agenda is full."

He huffed. "Okay."  
_  
Not that I don't want to help. I just don't think I can handle it..._ she thought.

"Sorry."

"No, it's alright...see ya'" He saluted smartly and ran off in a whirlwind.

"Hmph," grumbled Sesshomaru. "Let's get a move on," he was definitely agitated at the intrusion caused by the wolf demon.

"Sure."

In her heart though, she would have rather taken those birds demons then go with Sesshomaru.

* * *

**C&C please? I'll try to finish the next chapter in a weekly timely manner TUT**

**But after writing this, it seems Sesshomaru's attitude around her might be dampening. He knows he can't have her, yet he still parades himself infront of her to no avail.  
Momo feels the same as well. She would just rather be away from him.  
**

* * *


	3. Dark Nights

**Is anyone reading this far still? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. **

* * *

Dark Side Stories

Dark Nights.

_Is he even here?_Was the initial thought as she stood out the cave up near the lovely land of fire. It appeared to be quite vacant but the traces of the demon swordsmith still hung high in the air. She didn't like the thought that Sesshomaru only dragged her up her to confront the demon. Poor guy was probably scared out his wits each time he saw that disaster coming.

Though she was barely acquainted with Toto-sai herself, she knew that he would no doubt know of the cat lady that he implored on once in a great while.

She politely knocked on the cave wall. Nothing...It was dark inside. It seemed no one was home.

"Hmm? What's this?" She noticed the scribbled marked on the side of that wall in ink. "'_I will not be home for a few weeks - Toto-sai..._'"

_Well that just made this a lost cause..._

Turning around to report her finding to Sesshomaru, she heard the quiet scuffling. _Hmm? So he is still here?_She kept going though till she was out of sight of the cave opening. Hearing a short sigh of relief she heard hooves hitting the stone floor of the cave.

"I thought she was never going to leave," she heard the old man's voice.

She gave him a few extra seconds around the corner to feel safe before reappearing. "Oyaji-san!"

"What!" said Toto-sai falling off his ox. "I thought...you.."  
"You didn't think I would have left already, did you?" _Not since I'm the one that would have to deal with him, not you.  
_"Dirty trick," he said hiding behind Momo the ox. "Well, tell him no! I refuse to make him a sword. End of story. And he can forget about the other ones as well. I will never tell him where they are."

"Oh come on. He'll quit begging you then." _Or me for that matter._

"I already said NO! He deserves nothing more then what he already has."

Momo sighed as she watch Toto-sai retreat back in to his cave. _This is getting so old. And it's only the second time I have done this. __I can see why Sesshomaru keeps pushing this on me.  
_She followed in after him. It wasn't so dark as before and more welcoming. "And really, if only he would realize," mutter the old man.

"Heh," she stretch her arms up above her head. "You know eventually he will come ask you instead of sending me."

"Oh you don't have to tell me. I got this habit of knowing when he comes. I'm usually miles ahead of him by then."  
"Oh really..."  
"I get this chill in my spine you know. With you though, I get this terrible pain in my knee."

_Oh joy..._she thought. She stood around for a bit longer hoping her presence will annoy him. The stubborn old man would have to give in eventually.

"Well, standing there forever won't get you anyway. Though it gives me something pretty to look at."

"You prevy old man," she said. Though it didn't seem to bother her. "Oh well. You are right. But I doubt this is the last time I will be seeing you." She turned around scratching her head.

"Hmm," gazed Toto-sai. Something he seemed to missed the first time caught his attention. "That's an interesting piece you got there."  
"Huh?" she said looking back.

"Momo, isn't it?"  
"Um yeah..."  
"Where did you get that sword from?"  
"Oh this old thing?" she took it off her back where she carried it. "Just something I picked up long ago. Nothing special."

"Hmm," went Toto-sai with a tire look on his face. "I would have swear it resembles a sword I made ages ago...Oh well."  
She blinked a couple times.

_A sword he made? _Might as could have been. She sling it back across her shoulder again as she took off. Sesshomaru would be waiting as usual and he would not be pleased.

"Tell him I wasn't here."  
"Will do Oyaji-san!" she waved at him before leaving.

"I swear I made that sword..." he muttered one more time. Slapping his fist together he finally remembered. "Oh yeah, know I do remember!" _The great dog demon had me made that sword. I didn't think he was going to give it to just anybody...I wonder if she knows. _"Oh well, best to keep my mouth shut on that one. Once Sesshomaru hears wind about that sword too there won't be no stopping him."

****

Climbing back out of the fiery graveyard, she found Sesshomaru waiting for her. He waited for her to brush the ash off herself before glaring at her for an answer.

"He wasn't there again," she smiled as she lied to him blatantly.  
"Hmm, are we sure?" he questioned suspiciously. He knew all of Toto-sai's regular habits.

"Positive."  
"Did you check the entire cave?"  
"Eh...." she didn't feel like stretching the lie farther with him. If he decided to go back and check, he would actually find him.

He glared at her. "It's no big deal though. Just check back later," she reassured him. "He couldn't have gotten that far away." Sesshomaru turned back around giving her the silent treatment.

* * *

**C&C please? Yeah I broke my promise again.  
****  
Yeah, Momo's at the point where she would just lie to him straight on and he knows it. But what is there to do?**

Quick Notes:  
**Oyaji-san: Old Man, more of the impolite way to say it, but I think it can be used casually as well.  
**

* * *


	4. Dark Crevice

* * *

Dark Side Stories

Dark Crevice

"Finally I can relax," she said settling down on her side of the bed. She realize that it felt quite empty without a certain someone next to her. _I wonder where he had gone off to. _

It was too close to dawn at this point. She remembered quickly most of his regular habits. He would always go out at night to do his thieving business. Though if he heard wind of something suddenly or if it was planned she wasn't quite sure of.  
After last night and how she left things there was no telling what was going on in the Youko's mind.

Hopefully he return soon and she didn't have to be by herself.

She sighed again. There was no point denying herself sleep. Waiting can get pointless.  
Falling asleep silently she felt more alone then before.

*******

Hours later she woke up from her quick nap. There was still no fox next to her.

_What the hell is he doing at this hour? _She thought. He most had slept last night when she wasn't here.  
Getting up she ventured out. Yomi was at the entrance.

Giving him a sour look she crossed her arms. Yesterday was still fresh on her mind.  
He noticed right away her expression and what it meant.

"Hmph," he scoffed. Apologizing was on neither of their agendas.  
"Where's Kurama?" she said breaking the ice.

"Dunno," he said.  
"But you two were gone this morning when I came back, wasn't he with you?"  
"Well, he went out again on his own."

She huffed. _He complains about me not telling him where I am going yet he does it whenever.  
_Yomi stared at him.  
"You are completely hopeless at times," he stated.  
"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow. _And you think you're not? I know what happen the other day._

In light, she didn't want to bring it up again. Yomi's carelessness was enough to peeve her.  
Again Kurama had to save him out of a situation because of his recklessness. The place in question was well guarded fortress. Kurama even said that it was pointless trying to storm it. There was traps planted everywhere. Yet Yomi decided to lead a group to pillage it. Only to be caught in to said trap.

Everyone of the bandits that went in died. Except for him. Kurama was able to go in and save his precious second-in-command.  
It was the third time.

One day it would reach a point when Kurama stopped coming to his rescue. Getting tired of his foolishness, Kurama would eventually abandon him.  
It's just when would he realize?

Hearing the silent lecture from Kurama wasn't enough.

She couldn't say anymore. How Kurama could have suffered so long with this bandit, she didn't know how. Long before she came in to the picture.  
How worst could it have been then?

Refraining from their nightly activities were halted for awhile. She still took commissions when they came from her own village. And the occasional ones from close friends. The demon exterminating was even more put off hold by Sesshomaru's sudden re-appearance.

Hopefully she won't have to see him for awhile.

"I see you're awake," said Kurama. Yomi stood up when he saw him.  
"Yeah," she said.  
"Last night was uneventful I take it?"  
"Very, actually."

He passed her in to the cave. Both Yomi and Momo followed. Sitting down by himself they silently stared at his back.  
_He's not going to give us silent treatment, is he?  
_"Momo," he finally said.  
"What is it?" she stared at Yomi. He seemed a little upset that Kurama was not addressing him this time.  
"Promise me...that whatever happens, we won't let Sesshomaru come in between us."

_Is this what he was mediataing over the other day?  
_"Of course not," she said. "You don't have to worry about it."  
"This means also..." he paused again and looked at her. "If something happens, anything you don't want him to do against your will. Tell me."

"Heh," she heard Yomi. "That means if you like him putting his hands on you, then by all means let him."  
She glared at him.  
"As if," she rolled her eyes.

Youko Kurama smirked as he sat up.  
"Well, whatever it will be, I want to be the one to take care of him."  
_By all means, do take care of him.  
_  
Kurama gently tossed her hair and kissed her forehead.  
"We need to talk as well," he said to Yomi noticing he was still there.  
"Kurama...I didn't...I thought.." he started to ramble.  
"Don't do it again," he stated harshly interrupting him. _I don't need another annoyance. One is enough._

With that Yomi fell silent.  
"We can't afford any more losses."  
"I understand."

The wind crept in bringing in a familiar stench. It was covered in a fresh earthy smell at the same time. Someone was waiting outside.  
"We got a visitor," said Kurama looking to Momo. "And I think it's for you. What does he want I wonder?"  
"Oh yeah, about that..." Momo turned around only having the two bandits follow her. They were just as equally curious, and nosy...

There stood a unsightly wolf.  
"Koga..." she mused lightly.  
"Been awhile," remarked Kurama.  
"Oh, hi," he said to the fox before addressing Momo. "Hey so I was in the area again..." He tossed her a bouquet of brightly colored flowers. "and well..."

"Cut to the chase," she interrupted him. _I don't want to hear another lame excuse.  
_"All I'm asking you is to take care of those nasty birds of paradise. Or at least drive them out of the area." He crossed his arms while he talked.  
"Birds..of paradise?" mouthed Youko. "That does sound troublesome."  
"They've been making a habit of making their nests with the bones of my fellow wolf brothers."  
"I see...and you want to employ Momo again."  
"Well yeah." They both looked at her for another response.

"Hey, wait. How many of these things are there?" _I want to know how much shit I might as well be stepping in._  
"Um..not very sure. We got a small glimpse of the nest."  
"That doesn't tell me anything."

"Do you think this is something you can handle alone?" Kurama asked her.  
"Eh...well.." Remembering the last time Koga had requested such service did not go as well either. Luckily Sesshomaru had that habit of following her to places, 'escorting' as he would call it. But since the argument in the meadow months ago with Kurama involved, she have had the unfortunate task of going out on her own. Escaping a rather few messy mishaps.

This was one of those few messy mishaps in the making. And since Sesshomaru had decided to take that offer of reverse service out of her, she did not want to own him another favor once again by asking him to help.  
Especially since Koga was out of his charitable area. He could care less about it.

"I'll see what I can do." _Why did I say that? _She wondered for a quick second after spitting it out.  
"Really?" said Koga confused by the reaction. "Are you at least going to ask..."  
"Um, no. He wouldn't take interest. It's nothing that will concern him."  
"Like wise, I think of at least one reason why he would take interest," said Kurama rolling his eyes. "And she stands quite unsure of herself."

"Shut up! I got this....I think."  
"Well, you would know where I am when you make up your mind," said Koga. "See ya'."  
He created his own whirlwind behind him as he quickly disappeared in the forest. She stared at the flowers in her hands.  
"If you ask him, I won't blame you," he said before disappearing on his own.  
"Oh knock it off," she tossed the flowers on the ground.

_

* * *

_

**_C&C please?_**


	5. Dark Silence

**First off...one its been so long. Not that I forget about this...Still got a lot going for DSS.  
Two...sorry its been so long. Had other things on my mind. But so excited for new Inuyasha episodes!! **

* * *

Dark Side Stories  
Dark Silence

Every moment to herself was spent amongst silence. Except for the whispering glare of the fox in the corner. He would sprout out a few odd sentences questioning her predicament until she had finally made up her mind. It amused him to watch her pace around the cave in the mean time.  
"Have you decided yet?" he smirked.  
"No, still haven't..." she replied again dully_. Still not sure if this is a good idea or not. I mean, Koga is my friend and all. And they are just birds._

"If its the matter of going alone, you know you always have options."  
"Will you come along then?" she said stopping right in front of him.  
"You are well aware by now to know that demon slaying is not my expertise," he replied smoothly.

"But you're not half-bad at it!"  
"Better then you maybe?" he smiled again.  
"Quit that," she was reaching a short fuse. "You know what I mean."  
"It's all a matter of opinion."

"Maybe I should change my profession then," she challenged him.  
But it was to no avail. It only amused him more.  
"That will just cause more trouble for me then."  
Growling in frustration she found only the strength to walk away at the moment.  
_Though the idea is tempting, _he thought. _Get rid of Yomi and work with her. That was my firs initiative when we met. But after debating for hours over it..._

_Maybe it's best I do go at this alone..Plus Koga wouldn't abandon me if I ask him to come.  
_Slinging her sword across her back and quickly adjusting her underlings, she decided it was for the best. Any attempt to prove that she didn't need any help from. It was time to get off the support train.  
"So you are going?" he questioned curiously watching her. Though he was starting to sound a bit concern all of the sudden. It was a quick change of heart. "Alone?"  
"Yes."  
_You better not follow this time. _She knew he had such an irresistible urge to check up on her.

"Do you have to do this?" he asked more confidently. He was trying to ease control of the situation back in to his hands.  
"You said just earlier if it's the matter of being alone," she said repeating earlier words he said. It was time to spit them back at him. "Well, its not."

Ir was an awkward time. He grew quiet and still, trying to re-calculate. But it wasn't working. His persuasion had gown thin within the last few days. With Yomi's loose cannon behavior, her sudden arrogance and then _him? _It kept piling up.

Maybe there was no harm in letting this one time slip by.

"Then leave already."  
She had a mental breakdown as her jaw gap open. His tone of voice just melted like that.  
_Does he really mean that? How can he say it so harshly?_

Figuring it was the lack of sleep taking its toll on him she let it slide by. Hopefully this will not take longer then she bargained for and she was back in time to settle this.

****

As expected, Koga was waiting for her in the most obvious of spots. How he would have figured she would agree and come back, she did not know.  
Even worse, the expression on Koga's face unfathomable. Was he disappointed or approving?  
"So, he didn't come along?" he asked.  
"Who?" she said brushing off some dirt off her kimono.  
"You know who," he crossed his arms.

Knowing all too well it was Sesshomaru he was hinting on the whole time, she finally gave him the answer he wanted to hear.  
"Of course he is not. Does that bother you?"  
"No, I just figured..." he started. "If he really cared about you, he would come anyways." Then he added really quietly: "Stupid mutt."

_It's for the better, _she thought. _Though I fear more for Kurama. _  
"Hey Koga," she said following him up the cliff side. "You better not ditch me once I get there."  
He grabbed her hand and lifted her over the edge. "Who do you take me for? I wouldn't abandon anyone in a fight."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, plus I got some of my pack to meet us there."

"So wait...why need my help with this then?"  
"Well...you know. You're just know so much about this stuff."  
_Sure...I never exterminated any bird demons. I guess there's first time for anything._

As they closed in, the smell got stronger. Momo knew where the wolf demon's den was, and remembered the familiar stench of it everything but this was unbearable.  
She can smell Koga's brethren nearby by the nest. But the dead carcass smell. The smell of decaying bodies, especially wolves. Koga was not kidding about earlier. These birds had a wicked taste in wolf flesh.

_Going to need a shit load of poison for this one. _She checked her the small bag under her clothes.  
"Is everything alright?" Koga asked feeling some tension.  
"Yes," she said. " I think I might go ahead and scout the area first."

"Isn't that dangerous?" noted Koga.  
"I'll cloud my scent and sneak in. They won't notice me at all." She prepared herself taking out a small bottle of white powder. "Don't do anything unnecessary while I do."  
"Alright...we'll standby then."  
Dabbing her finger in the powder she quickly annotated certain areas.  
"Koga, if I don't make it back within before the sun reaches there," she pointed to the sky to indicate within an hour. "Head back."

"Alright, geez..." he reluctantly agreed to. "You keep making this sound dangerous."  
"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." She ran ahead past the bluff leaving Koga behind.

The rocky terrain started to become dangerous. Not only that but her visibility sight was lost. Not only were these Birds of Paradise ugly as hell, but she was expecting they were emulating toxic fumes as well. It was making it harder to breathe as well.  
She pulled on her gas mask covering her mouth and nose area before continuing on.

The effects of the poison were not making itself clear yet and she didn't want to find out either way.

_The nest has to be here somewhere.  
_She could feel herself walking higher as the ground elevated. The birds were close. She could hear them as well.  
They all looked the same with their humongous bodies with a human figure attached to them. It was their sharp claws and teeth is what she had to look out for.

_Aha! _She found one, mark with countless bones around it.  
She started to plant some poison near the base of it all the while keeping a sharp eye out. They were all flying up above her. And as she figured her scent was undetected.

Around the third or so nest she spotted and carefully set her trap she stopped. She knew she was getting a lot closer to the center.  
Though getting a look at its leader wasn't a bad idea. She just wanted to make she made it out alive.

This was the turning point here, she made a safe enough path for Koga and his pack to make an ambush. Now it was time to report back to them.  
It had already been close to an hour and she didn't want to make Koga worry more then he should have to.

"What's this?" she heard a distinct human voice. Seeing no one in her line of sight she looked up amongst the cliff side.  
_It's not a bird of paradise. As for as I can tell, they aren't capable of human speak.  
_And it was not, it was a distinct looking girl. Amongst the cloudy air she appeared cloaked in white. The more she became clear it was evident she was dressed in white, from head to toe. Even her white hair was done up in a cone-shape style really befitting to her."Who are you?" she asked again appearing to find her target.  
Momo decided it was best not to antagonize it but yet again....  
"You're not a Bird of Paradise," she quickly noted.  
"Neither are you," she replied back. "But you do not work for them."

_So she's part of their clan? _Momo thought. Not good.  
The situation was looking grim as well. The newcomer had higher ground as well.  
"Are you a demon slayer?" she asked noticing the design of her mask.  
_Best not to deny it while I have a chance_, she shook her head.  
"Who hired you to come here?"

"No one really. Just some concern neighbors."  
"I see..." If she figured it was the wolves, it wasn't clear. But it didn't make sense to her why demons would implore human help. Unless... "You're not human...but yet you're a slayer?"

She started to come closer like a hawk on its prey. Momo took a step backwards. The fog was so denser she didn't know where she was taking a step back into.

Momo thought it was her time for some answers at yet. "Who are you and why do you work for these demons?"  
"I'm a bird demon, a lot like the ones here you are trying to kill. And I really do not appreciate it."  
_I see...I thought the scent was familiar.  
_"And if you really be wanting the name of the demon who is about to kill you then I might as well."  
_Uh-oh..._she grabbed the hilt of her sword.  
But it was too late. She had a whip hidden somewhere on her. Striking at the ground beneath Momo's feet she took her off her balance. And that's when Momo realized where the demon was carefully backing her into. Off the edge of this mountain. Through the fog she didn't notice but she was hiking up the side of a mountain the whole time.

"It's Agi," was the last words she heard from the white bird demon as she smiled. She watched as Momo fell the side. Probably to her death.  
There was no time to try to land gracefully as she felt herself being submerge in to a cold silence.


	6. Dark Temptation

Dark Side Stories  
Dark Temptation

It was dead. She could feel the roaring rush of the water. It was deafening as it carried her away. It gave her no time to think.  
_This was it, I fucked up horribly.  
_  
The ice cold water frozen her brain and nearly crushed her. The near aspect of death was catastrophic.

****

She never comprehended this. Everything felt so different, so fast. One minute she was being washed away in the river after falling nearly a hundred feet. And the other she was being held tightly by a pair of strong arms.  
It was the warmth enumerating off his body temperature. At the same time she was covered in a thick kimono and was being tucked in to his chest.

Carefully opening her eyes, she felt like she recognized the scent of the man holding her. But her brain was not functioning normally yet. Noticing certain features, long hair between her fingers...she made a quick assumption.  
"Ku-rama?" but before seeing she made a mistake.

"No." The voice startled her. There was no hint of anger at the comparison as he gently smooth her hair.  
"Sesshomaru?" Looking up she realized he was staring back down to her. "What...are you doing...here?" She was shivering but she wasn't the least bit cold.  
He took it as an indication to hold her tighter.  
"I saw you fall in to the water," he said.  
"But..." _That wasn't the question. _"...why were you there? So close to the demon bird's nest?!"

"Can you be grateful that I saved your life?"  
She closed her mouth at the rebuttal.  
_Not that I'm not...but why are we touching like this? _

Where they were was the least of her worries. It appeared they were out of the mountains in the forest far from the bird's nest.  
Sesshomaru was leaning against a giant oak tree, holding her close to his body. He must have taken off that heavy armor as she was tucked in to his chest. Cradled in his arms...

_So what if he was keeping me warm? This is not the situation I want to wake up to! What if Kurama saw this, oh...you'll be so dead! _Her mind wouldn't stop. There was just so much going on at the moment.

Sesshomaru realized and loosen his grip on her.  
"You should change," he said.  
"Wha..?"  
"Your clothes. They are still wet. I didn't want to..."  
"Oh," she got up as soon as he let her.

Before doing anything else she checked to make sure everything was okay. No bruises or cuts...at least her body was intact. She didn't even want to think what places he was touching her, not that she pegged him for a pervert. But men were men.  
Okay, sword was still good. Mask is a little dent, can fix that.  
She checked the rest of her things with an even more disappointment. All her powders were wet! And most of them were washed away by the river.  
Well that does happen when it meets water. That means she had no more traps she can plan.

She didn't want to turn her back on him, but it seemed the proper thing to do since it seemed he wasn't going to move.  
Sliding only out of her outer kimono was enough. The black tights she wore underneath the whole outfit were still moist but she was hoping it will dry soon. She didn't even bother to hang her kimono.

Everything was a mess after all. How was she going to tell Koga what happen?  
"Oh crap..." she said. "Koga!" She was about to take off.  
"Don't bother," he said without moving. "He saw."  
She stopped in her tracks. That was good at least. Hopefully the wolves fled the area as well. But Koga saw Sesshomaru snatch her up and didn't say anything?  
Well then again, it is Koga. As much as it seemed possible, there was a brain in that skull of his and it did warn him of danger.

"What were you thinking?" Sesshomaru began lecturing her. "You could have eventually drowned if I didn't pull you out."  
_Which would have been a stupid death. _  
"I was just..." she paused. "She backed me over the cliff without me realizing. It was too foggy..."  
"You shouldn't have gone in alone." He stood up. "I would have gone with."

_Sure you would have..._she raised an eyebrow to this. He noticed the subdue changes in her facial expression.  
That's when he decided to act. For a man of little words, she had known that he always had a argument ready when she presented the opposition. This time was different.  
He came in swiftly taking her back in his arms, touching lips.

Motionless. Frozen. She had preferred being left in the river.

She pulled away after a moment's hesitation.

"Sesshomaru...?" It was an awkward silence.  
"Momo." He grabbed her arm.

_I can't bare this...it's almost suffocating me._  
"I'm sorry, but I think we can't do this anymore," she said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Working together. It had become insufferable."

Disregarding the statement, he continued on. "You can't do this on your own. How can he ever think that you are capable on by yourself? He is such a fool."  
_Well I was fine before you came along anyways..._  
She gather the few items that were not damaged in the water.

"Are you going back to the nesting?"  
"I have too. Otherwise the birds will continue to attack on the wolves." _Not that you care if they are snacking on wolf bones or not.  
_"Let me come with." _  
_  
With those last words of his, she cringe. He followed her regardless if she wanted him to.

* * *

**Ah...scary. He's stalking her! Lol, but sorry for the wait.  
I am hoping for some more action in the next one. Agi will definitely make another comeback. But this one does make Koga sound like a wuss...but I guess he was just being taking those survival skills in to good use.  
**


	7. Dark Illusions

Dark Side Stories

Dark Illusions

Looking over her shoulders, she wished that the shadow behind her would disappear. But no one was answering it. The illumining mountain peak ahead was just as terrifying. Another run in with that female demon....

She stopped at the base. The footsteps behind her hesitating at the exact same time.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
"We should find Koga first."  
_It is his problem. Sesshomaru should know that.  
_

"Why?" She looked back at him shocked.

"What do you mean '_why_'?!"  
"We can take care of it now." Cracking his knuckles he took a step forward. She blocked him gently placing her hand on his chest.

Realizing it was having a negative effect on him when she found that he was glaring at her, she drew back.  
"Do whatever you want then."  
_I don't care. _

"Hmph." Again with the few words. _I don't care what you said earlier, you are more stubborn to work with then Kurama.  
_"You don't even have to be here," she turned her back to him crossing her arms firmly. "I thought you were done bowing down to me."

She smiled. Telling like it is was surely going to get her in trouble. Not that she didn't already try enough to test his patience.

"Don't confuse that arrogance of yours with so much pride." That smile quickly frowned as she gritted her teeth.  
"I don't know what what you mean." She blatantly blurted out.

"Do you always have to lie to me?" His words started to hit.  
_Of course he knew..._There was no way getting out of this one. He figured it out long ago that she was lying to him about Toto-sai. Though that was just the top of the barrel. If he knew how many times she mislead him on purpose the repercussion might be even more severe.

"Maybe it's time to go our own way then." Without turning around she walked away. "See ya'."  
_He's not going to follow me..._

Not after saying that. He would be crazy to come after her. Everything was done on purpose in the long run.

The wolves' den was getting closer. The stench if the pack was overwhelming at this point. Usually they don't allow intruders this far in, but they seem to have gotten accustomed to her sudden appearance.

"Momo!" Koga was the first to come to her. "Are you alright?"  
"Uh, yeah. As you already know..."  
"Is he around?" He looked behind he. Sesshomaru's scent was still fresh on her.

"No. I told him straight out..." she began. "That I didn't want to see him again."  
"So that's how it is?" Koga seemed surprised.  
"Yes!" She argued quite forcefully. _I really don't want to talk to you about this._  
"So..." He seemed to go on regardless. "What did he do to you then?"

"Excuse me?!"  
"He....touched you, didn't he?"  
"In not the way you think, pervert!" She yelled in his face. Koga smiled when he saw that he made her face go red.  
"Your face says otherwise."

"Do you want my help or not?" _I'm about ready to leave now..._  
"What?! But the...the..." he pointed in the direction of the nests.

She sighed. "I'm kidding. I guess a puny wolf like you can't handle on your own, huh?  
He scolded at her. "Yeah....but what happen? All I saw was you falling off the side."

Momo took a moment to explain herself. She waited for a couple of the others. Ginta and Hakkaku ended up joining them along with several others of the pack.  
"There was this....woman."  
"Woman?" Koga questioned.  
"Was it a bird of paradise?" asked Ginta.  
"No...she wasn't."

_I'm not even sure yet. A bird sprite? Or a demon.  
_"Well then..." Koga stood back up. "Once we know what we are up against...I think it's time then."

"What? We're going back?!" Momo protested.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone again."  
_Well you did the first time..._

"Thanks Koga."

"Yeah, well lets do this!" He raised a fist in the air. The others followed suit.

* * *

**Eh yeah. Haven't updated in a while!  
I guess the relation in this chapter to the title is the ideas of illusions. Something that Momo and Sesshomaru thought they shared but did not really have?  
BTW, it's definitely not the end yet. We all know Sesshomaru is coming back :P **


	8. Dark Crossings

Dark Side Stories

Dark Crossings

Momo stood behind their forces this times. No way going in front was going to help her here. In some part of her heart, she wished that Sesshomaru wasn't gone.  
It was hard to admit, but she did not think that the wolf pack here alone was enough to settle this.

Maybe against the birds alone.  
"Momo..." Koga whispered over to her. Before entering the region they have gathered up to determine a better game plan then ambushing. Which must have been Koga's in Momo's mind. "I want you to stay by me."

"But..." again trying to protest. _We are the strongest in the group. We won't benefit splitting up. _But she knew Koga would not listen to her. She chose a different tactic. "Let me take care of the white demon woman."

"Okay," he nodded. "Stay away from the edge this time then." _  
_"I will." _Grrr...what a dick comment.  
_"Are we ready for this, men?" Koga asked the group behind him. They all cheered a victory cry.  
They all had high hopes for their young future leader.

"One day Koga, you are going to be our wolf demon tribe leader with that kind of courage," said Hakkaku.  
"Well...it's only natural." Koga seemed to be taking the boast too much.  
_Don't let that get to head..._she thought observing.  
"Momo..." Koga was looking at her now. "You know, I'll be needing a strong female partner..." Taking the hint already she gently brushed him off.  
"I hope you find one too." She replied too gingerly. "Now, let's get this over.  
_I really want to see Kurama! _

**owo**

"Hey!" Koga's cry was not far behind her. It seems the _stay by me _plan was going successful.  
Really keeping away from Koga proved less difficult then she thought. With the birds more aware that they were under attacked then ever, they sure kept the defense pretty good.  
_No head or tail of the bird sprite_, she thought. _You think she would have already attacked. Unless..._  
She looked up on the cliff ahead of her. The idea of being air-raided seemed probable by a bird.

It was too cloudy high up here though. Impossible to see through the foggy atmosphere.  
_Shit.  
_She heard the footfalls behind her instead.  
"So..." she blurted out against her better judgment.  
"I see the fall wasn't enough." Agni's voice was crisp.

"If you didn't have to resort to such a cheap tactic, then maybe you would have done a better job."  
_Okay...I know I shouldn't sound this cocky. But I can't resist.  
_

"Heh..." Agni seemed a bit irritated.  
Momo did not let it get the best of her. She heard Agni take her first strike at her. Turning around just in time to counter her punch, she caught it in mid-air. Becoming face-to-face with the demoness, the tension was deepening.  
They were equally match at the same height.  
"So tell me, what business does someone like you have with the birds of paradise?"  
"What business does a cat have with a bunch of stinky wolves?"

"Obligation to a friend." _She has a better nose then I thought._

"You smell like a stinky mutt as well." She seemed to added.  
Just before Momo thought about punching her square in the face, Agni spat at her.

Falling backwards on to the ground, she dodged the spit. Which was a good thing, for upon observing where it fell it melted the rock.  
_Poisonous, aren't you? Time to take defense then.  
_Momo sprung back up fast breaking out of the area. Fighting in her element seemed a bit more dangerous then she figured.

Though she found fleeing was harder as she got knocked off her feet again...  
_Damn..._  
Somehow she underestimated that attack of hers. It was the same one that knocked her off the cliff.  
_I still don't have anything to use against her either._

"You just sentenced yourself coming back." Agni closed back in on her.

_Okay, maybe defense is my best tactic here.  
_She moved out of the target zone to get a better heading on Agi, only to get pulled back! She had grabbed her around the neck in a arm lock.  
"You shouldn't be so eager to escape, since you took the time to come back."

_I can't believe the grip on this bitch!  
_Momo didn't struggle long till she knocked Agi in the face with the back of her head. Agi instantly backed off with a bloody nose.  
At least it did seemed they were equally matched.  
She took off the defensive and started to attack Agi, punching her square in the face. But the bird flew backwards landing gracefully on her feet still.

The two glared at each other intently until an explosion near the center of the nesting happened. A flock of the demon birds screeched as they tried to escape.

Agi looked just as surprised as Momo.  
_Koga? No, there's no way the wolves could have done that much damage, could they?  
_She wasn't about to underestimate them, but it was still a shocker to her. Maybe they didn't need her help. Though she was tying Agi up here.

Which she found a disgruntled Agi staring at her that's when she decided it was best to retreat.  
"You're not getting away!" yelled Agi as she chased after her. She threw a spark of lightening at her that took off her feet. "Any last words?"  
She towered over Momo as she prepared to finish her off.

"Watch out behind you." Agi tilted her head at the weird choice of words. She figured it was a trick to take her eyes off her opponent.  
Getting ready for the final strike, Agi felt a hand land on her right shoulder. Snapping back she found herself face to face with a tall man with long white hair.

"Who are you?" Agi was intimidated, she can swear she saw her tiny figure shaking.  
_Sesshomaru. So you did come after me. _Momo was enthralled and lucid at the same time. She wasn't expecting him to come, nor did she want him to.  
"You'll be wise to step aside."  
_He's showing mercy today...oh great. _Momo sprung up to intervene. She didn't care about what Sesshomaru was about to do to the bird, she was just trying to control the slaughter she was about to witness.  
Pushing Agi clear out of Sesshomaru's range she got in between them.

And she didn't take a second glance back at them when she realized that they were working together.  
When she was out of sight, Momo relaxed. The birds were livid and fleeing and it looked like they were not coming back.

Though her relief was short lived. There was still a shadow looming over behind her.  
"Did you need something?" she asked without looking back.  
"It seems you were the one that was in need of something."  
"Why did you come back then? I know it wasn't to waste your time."

But she couldn't be a crude. "But I guess I can thank you. Without you..."  
_Things could have been worse.  
_But he finished her sentence for her.  
"You could have died."  
She rolled her eyes. _Sure. _"Look, I had it under control until you..."

He grabbed her embracing her. It was awkward for her, even more so when she saw over Sesshomaru's shoulder that there was an audience.  
_What? The ENTIRE wolf demon tribe is right there?!  
_Koga had a mixed look on his face as he witness.

She quickly pushed Sesshomaru back. "Let's get out of here."  
Passing Koga and the others she felt all the stares fall on her.  
"So..." Koga started at a loss of words. "Do I get a hug too?"  
"Shut it." She gritted her teeth at him.

_This has really not been my day. _


	9. Dark Seasons

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Better then no update, I guess. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dark Side Stories  
Dark Seasons

Momo refused payment of any kind from the wolf demon tribe. Since it was not entirely all her doing. They were grateful enough though that the birds were gone.  
The birds of paradise had fled entirely and there was no sign of them coming back. As well as the bird demoness, Agi. Apparently the threat of a certain dog demon was deterrent enough.  
Though Momo felt there was still some unfinished business between her and Agi she decided to let it go for now.

"Yeah, so like next time," Koga started as he walked with her out of the mountains. Sesshomaru was a few feet ahead of them. "I guess I'll make sure to put you in a dire situation and just hope that he comes along."  
"Ha, very funny."

They stopped when they reached the border.  
"Well tell Kurama my condolences."  
"For what?"  
He cleared his throat while staring at Sesshomaru's back.  
"Ah." She responded in understanding. "All he did was hugged me."  
"That's what you say." Momo felt a vain popped. "Well, see ya'"  
Koga disappeared before Momo could do some real damage.

"Let's go," she heard Sesshomaru behind her as she watched. Walking beside him, she broke the tension of silence.  
"We need to get some things straight..." she started. His pupils moved to the corner of his eyes as they focused on her. She knew she had his attention. "Nothing happened between us."  
"I wasn't saying that there was."

_Like your ultimate goal at the moment is to not drive Kurama and me apart. Now I do want to tell him.  
_"Is that suppose to mean something?" she asked. She wasn't sure if there was a hidden meaning in those words of his. It would seem plausible that he would want to deny it.

"What do you want me to say? A proclamation of undying love to you?"  
"Of course not!" _  
Through you just contradicted yourself...I think. _  
"Then what do you want?"  
_This is pointless talking to you. _"I want you to disappear."  
Sesshomaru turned his head towards her that time stopping to a halt.  
"Is that what you really want?"  
"I thought it was clear...by now." Her head tilted down. _You're the one pushing yourself against me._"I try to give you things. Things he can't."  
"Well, they are things I don't want." She started walking. The sooner she got away from him and back to the den, the better. She couldn't stand stalling any longer.  
Realizing he wasn't following she broke off in a run.

**owowo**

"You're back too soon," Kurama mused in the corner watching her as she came in.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" she said noticing the slight hint there. She gave up on retorting the fact that he probably meant it should have taken longer for her to exterminate some pesty birds and continued on with something of greater annoyance.

"Yeah, well...there was some complications."  
"What kind of complications?" he asked interested. "The mongrel kind?"  
_Wow, you hit the mark. _  
"The birds are not coming back anytime soon," she said plopping right next to him in the corner. "That's for sure."

"You stink." His nose cringed in disgust.  
"Sorry..." She moved away from him seeing how uncomfortable he was. He made the first move anyways to stand up looking down on her. "What is it?"  
"You smell like river water. It must have absorbed his stench making you smell worse."  
"Yeah, I fell in to the river, and he dragged me out."

"And how may I ask, you fell in the first place?" He asked more amused now.  
"I was cornered and fell off a cliff side. Satisfied?"  
"Yes," he kissed her on the top of her head, then decided that was a bad idea. "Now do something about that smell...It's driving me nuts."  
_I can't stand the idea of not touching you._

**owowo**

After taking a quick dip in to the nearest hot spring she can find, she returned with zero scent of Sesshomaru.  
_I swear he did that on purpose...He knows how irritated that makes him. Well, at least he got the message this time.  
_She didn't look back that time. Leaving him was the only option. Momo couldn't understand why the message wasn't clear enough.

In the pit of her heart, she was sure it was not the end of it. No way. Not when he turns up out of the blue. Always in a situation putting her more in debt to him.  
When she got back, Kurama was busy it seems. Looking at some piece of treasure. He barely noticed her come back in.  
"I think we should move on."  
"Excuse me?" She said at his odd choice of words. It both frighten her at the same time.

"I already decided." He placed the jeweled cup he was holding down. "We're moving."  
"Ah..." _Moving from you-know-who. I see how it is. _"It doesn't guarantee a thing though."  
"From what?" He looked at her skeptically. "I'm not doing this out of cowardice."  
"Then what for?"  
"You want it too." Dodging the question he looked in to her eyes. "I can see it."

"That may be, but...you just want to abandon everything here?" She looked at the mountain of treasures stacked all around the cave.  
"There's always more treasure to steal."

_Maybe I should really reconsider. _"Hey, maybe I can go with you as well."  
"Oh?" He grinned. "I thought you enjoyed taking cliff dives."  
"It's such a messy profession."

"Alright." He said. "Next time. You can take Yomi's spot."  
Momo gleamed. _Yomi is not going to like the sound of that.  
_"Am I really that valuable?"  
Kurama sighed heavily. "I'm just sick of picking him up every time he falls."

_Alot like me. _Though Kurama has never picked her up. Sesshomaru was already on the job.  
Was that a bad thing though?  
It sounded more reasonable that Sesshomaru would be just as peeved as Kurama when it came to the same issue. But it wasn't.

"So, when's the big move?" She asked sounding more excited.  
"Let's wait til fall comes around. The winter season will cover our tracks when it snows."


	10. Dark Courses

**Yes, the chapter a week might work out this time! I don't know if people think that the titles of each chapter is at random, or for a significant reason. Usually, its evident. But this one is Dark Courses. Courses as in "change in direction" and "moving onward" Maybe that will help. **  


* * *

Dark Side Stories  
Dark Courses

Summer turned to fall. The colors of the leave was the most exciting. Though it did not soothe everyone's temperament.  
"So wait...we're ditching all this?!" Yomi's outcry vibrated off the walls.  
"Well, if you feel attached to it all, you can stay," Kurama smiled.  
"I don't get it. Why throw all this away?" Sadness was detected in his voice. Something that resembled greed more like it.

His eyes fell on the woman that was sitting on the pelts in the corner. He knew the reason all too well.  
And quite frankly, he couldn't stand it.  
"Yomi, we go for the thrill of getting the prize. And besides its getting quite crowded in here."

Momo heard as Kurama broke it to him. It wasn't even the worst of the news.  
"Who's coming with us? Besides the three of us?"  
"I haven't decided yet." He laid down on the covers next to Momo. _Though I would to just go alone with her._

Yomi couldn't take it anymore. He huffed leaving the sanctuary of the den.  
"We're alone now." Kurama smiled as he closed his eye peacefully.  
"Finally. I swear all he does is whine." Momo gently muttered. She was busy looking at some old texts.  
"I don't know how to tell him of the other thing." His hand covered his face.  
Despite the fact that Yomi was a hassle in a burglary, telling his best partner to stand by was just as nerve ending.

"He's going to want to kill me...." Momo strained out.  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
"This is only temporary, right? You can tell him that."  
Kurama groaned and rolled over. "You're underestimating him somehow."

_Underestimating Yomi? _He was right in some instances. Yomi was smarter then the average demon, giving him advantage. It was just he was too headstrong for the missions they partook in. Somehow she couldn't fathom the idea of permanently taking his spot either.

**owowo**

It was nearing the end of the fall seasons. The winter winds would come in at just the right time. It was strange though, Sesshomaru was nowhere to be heard from.  
Momo laid in a field under the moon and stars. She was waiting for Kirara to come back to inform her if Sesshomaru was long gone out of the area liked she wished. It seemed Kurama didn't want to take the time to find out or not, believing that running away will work. It only proved his lack of assurance in matters like this.  
_Well, I don't want to take chances._

It was likely they won't see the wolf demon tribe again. Since the bird problem was eliminated she doubted any more visits from them for awhile.

Closing her eyes, she slipped away in to a quiet reverie.

"Hey."

The voice came from up above. She lifted one eyelid.

"What?" It was Yomi. _What do you want? _Her only guess was that he was going to confront her about this "moving" business.  
"You know what. Tell him that we don't need to take such drastic measures."  
"It's pointless. He doesn't normally listen to what other people tell him."  
"He listens to you." Yomi proclaimed with great annoyance. Her eyebrow raised. "Plus, it's your fault." He added. She popped up at that. There was a rising temptation to hit Yomi again. She decided to ignore him.  
"It's for the better."  
"That's what you like to keep telling yourself. But in all actuality you want him."  
"What, why would you say that?" she asked feeling the urge again. Yomi smiled. He knew he hit her in the right way.

She stormed off. She was not going to let his words get to her.

Just barely.

**owowo**

By the next day, his sour mood lifted. He knew he threw Momo off the track by playing mind games with her. But Yomi still lingered an emotional attachment to the hideout, but he knew Kurama was proud of him for letting go.  
"Yomi, you can go ahead," Kurama said. _If you think you can handle it. _"Momo and I are going solitary on this."  
"Sure," Yomi refused to argue at this point.

They watched him fade away in to the darkness.  
"He'll find it," Kurama reassured. It wasn't the first time they have ditched a temporary hiding spot, but this time they had no intention of heading back to the main stronghold. "Ready?"

His form light up emitting demonic energy. Momo followed suit. "Of course."  
She watched him turn in his five-tailed fox form, before she assumed her bushy-tail cat one. Following behind was harder then she thought. Sure, they have done this before. But he would always match her.  
She knew she wasn't cut out for this. Him and his five tails.

_I wonder how he got so many in the first place. _They say that the tails reflect the number of years a kitsune has lived and to represent their infinite wisdom. But if that was true, that would a tail for every thousand years, right?  
Better not to ask.

Here she was with only one tail. Not even a full Bakeneko. Kurama was kind enough to give her the slack though when they reached a spring. He nudged her with her nose to make sure she was okay. In which she just tenderly stared in response.

Kurama was used to gaging her emotion threw her eyes. A cat's soul was only measured through their eyes after all. He swiftly turned back into his human form.  
"I thought you were going to be able to keep up." He said kneeling down by the spring to get a splash of fresh water in the face.  
"When has that ever mattered?" she asked standing behind him. He smirked as he stood up, turning slowly to face her.  
"I don't want to leave you behind." _And if you were going to be this slow..._Was the thing he could not looked up at the clouds. "I think we'll be alright. There should be a heavy snowfall tonight."

_That's good. _"We have time then, right?"  
"If you aren't such a slowpoke, yes." He walked away. "Come on."

**owowo**

"Milord?" Jaken looked back when he realized his master was not following anymore. Ignoring him, Sesshomaru continued to gaze up towards the sky. The clouds were heavy today, predicting a heavy storm on the rise.

**owowo**

_Tonight is the night. _Momo watched as the silvery shadow enter the temple. It was a Buddhist shrine. A home to traveling pilgrimagers, and their most valued possessions. Standing amongst the brushes she refused to lose sight of him. Yet a nagging next to her was bent on making her lose concentration.  
"He needs backup." Yomi whispered over to her, crouching next to her.  
"No," she replied firmly. "We wait till the que."  
"But it'll be too late!" He sneered.  
She rolled her eyes. _This is why I'm taking your position. You can't even listen to what Kurama tells you._

She started to ignore his presence altogether. It made it so much easier. "Okay..." she stood up. Kurama was almost there. Of course a prestigious temple like this had its share number of wards planted. **  
**Kurama was carefully in the process of removing each one. "He's on the last one."

She saw Yomi jump forward unnecessary. Catching him on the rebound, she pulled him back. "Not yet. If we head in too early, we'll set them off."  
He growled in frustration. _I'm about to jump this thing. If he's on the last one, then it shouldn't be a problem. _Looking Momo over, he knew he could overpower her. When he was told that she would be the acting second now in their botch burglaries, he was speechless. He refused to be let down though completely, tagging along.

_This is taking too long. I'm going. _Yomi pulled back behind Momo. She didn't even notice as he slink away around her.  
"Okay, Yomi...we got thirty seconds..." she said. "Yomi?" She looked beside her. "What?!" Panicking she looked around for him. _Where did he go? _

BA-BOOM. She looked up to see the left side of the temple go up in smoke and flame. Dropping herself in complete utter shock, she stared at it. Of course it woke up the sleeping monks. They could be heard shouting frantically around the building.  
"He didn't...." That means Kurama's trap was set off in the middle of deactivating the other one...Yomi probably did not follow that part that well.  
_Time to go in, to save both of them this time. _She stared to go after Yomi, hoping Kurama would met her up in-between.

**owowo**

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Kurama glared at them both. He was looking a little worse for wear. It was easy getting out of that temple, he barely got out with his tail attached. All five of them...  
"Wait.." Momo stared at Yomi out of the corner of her eyes while innocently pointing at herself. "How is it my fault?" She was aghast that Kurama was putting equal blame on her.  
"You were right there beside him," Kurama focused on her. "How could you let him go?"  
"He..." she started again.  
"Stop." He silenced her. Momo's mouth gaped opened. "I counted on you!"

_Kurama..._she looked down.

"Yomi..." Kurama turned back on him. "Get out of my sight. Now." The calmly undertone was enough to sent Yomi flying out of the area.  
Momo watched as Kurama sigh heavily retreating away. He sat down looking up at the stars. After the whole episode, she didn't know what to do. How to react...what to say.

_He's mad at me. There's no way...  
_"Momo." She snapped up when she heard him call her name. She stared at his back instead and he knew it too. "You know why I can't just let this go anymore."

"Uh...yeah." She struggled around the words. Talking to him without eye contact was even more difficult.  
"Plus, the purpose of you taking over his spot was for this not to happen again. And you failed me."  
_Great, so now I have to apologize for something not entirely my fault._

"I'm sorry."  
"I know you are," he replied solemnly. "I just didn't know that it would come to this." _One more time screw-up, Yomi. And that's it.  
_"Come to what?" She shuddered.  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." He turned to her faking a smile.

* * *

**Next chapter might be a longie.  
Here's the title too for a secret guess: Dark Fringe. ^-^**


End file.
